Always On My Mind
by AllyTaylor
Summary: Clare and Eli are slowly falling for eachother. But will it work out? Are they really right for eachother?
1. Thinking of you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or any of the characters in it. Sadly (:**

**This is my first fan fic. I know the first chapter is really short, but I just wanted to know If you think I should even keep writing it. Tell me what ya think!**

Clare's POV

It's been a week since school started back. A week since Eli and I got paired up in English. Just one week. It seems like so much longer, but I guess time flies when you're with someone like Eli. He was dark, mysterious, unpredictable…gorgeous. And _just_ my English partner. I had to frequently remind myself of the last part, otherwise I got all caught up in crazy daydreams. Things that were never going to happen. Eli and I were so - different. And there was no way he would like a girl like me. Right? _Yes Clare, Right. _I mean, I'm so innocent. Everybody knows that, they call me Saint Clare…Even he calls me Saint Clare. I think he does it just to get under my skin though. _Enough about Eli, Clare. Focus on the assignment for English class._ Ugh. Why can't I stop thinking about Elijah Goldsworthy. I desperately need an escape. Now.

Eli's POV

Clare Edwards. I wonder what she's thinking about right now. _Wait, no I don't._ I can't stand it, for some reason she's the only thing I've been able to think about for the past week. What is this girl doing to me? She's turning me all soft, and- sappy. Even when I went to see the Dead Hand concert with Sav and Adam, she was all I could think about. Even when the cops were chasing us, and Bianca got busted for underage drinking. (Which was EPIC, by the way.) The point is… I've never liked a girl like Clare before. She's sweet, and caring, and…virginal? I guess that's the right word. And she would never go for a guy like me. Would she?_ Of course not, Eli. _Because, I wear all black, and listen to death metal, and drive a hearse. We're complete opposites. But, then again…opposites do attract. Time for English class…


	2. English Class and Daydreaming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I'm simply in love it. (: **

**Hello, Lovelies. I hope you like this chapter. Leave feedback. Please and Thanks. **

Clare's POV-

Third period just ended. So now I was on my way to fourth period, English. I was suddenly anxious to get to Ms. Dawes class. And I know the reason why. Two words. Elijah Goldsworthy. That scares me a little. I mean, we've only known each other a week, and I'm practically falling all over him. While he's all calm and collected, I'm all flushed and at a loss for words. And he loves that; loves making fun of that. As much as I hate to admit it to myself, I am falling in love with the mysterious Eli. Falling in love is exactly what I promised myself that I would not do this year. After everything that happened with K.C. and Jenna, I've become more aware of who I let into my life; who I trust. I've had my heart broken once already. Not just broken, but shredded into small pieces, sewn back together, and then shredded again. That isn't something I ever intend to go through again. Ever. Trust me, Eli will have to work very hard to gain my trust…

Eli's POV-

The whole time Ms. Dawes was teaching, Clare was just staring into space. That is so unlike her. Usually, she would be taking notes. Right now, she's just doodling aimlessly on her notebook. I want to ask her what's wrong, and ask her why she's so out of it today, although it's really none of my business. I did promise Clare that I would try not to interfere again. Besides, if she really needs my help, or my opinion, she'll come to me right? I think… I hope. She just looks so deep in thought, which of course only sparks my interest further. She looks beautiful even when she's daydreaming, with that empty expression on her face. Her water-blue eyes, her ginger-colored hair, he porcelain skin…Ugh. I swear, I don't even know myself anymore. I am Eli Goldsworthy, for God sakes. I don't waste my time thinking about girls. Especially not girls like Clare. Of course, this only makes me want her more. _**And she will be mine**__._


	3. Lonely Saturdays Pt 1

**Hey everyone, just wanted to say that I really appreciate all the great reviews! You guys are what inspire me to keep writing. So keep 'em coming. (:**

**Let me know if you have any suggestions, about anything. ****Also, Eli's POV is first this time. Just wanted to let you know, so you don't get confused. I'm not sure if I'm getting Eli's character right, but here goes…**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Degrassi.**_

Eli's POV-

I woke up on Saturday morning, and it hit me like a ton of bricks. **I love Clare Edwards!** I have to tell her. She's way too special to risk losing her to some other guy. And, Clare has them lined up. She may not know it, but I do. I'm just not sure how to tell her my feelings. I have never known love like the love I feel for Clare. So, I just sat there, with different scenarios running through my mind. What if she doesn't feel the same way I do? What if I were to just pour my heart out right there, and she turns me down? That would be embarrassing, and hurtful. Finally, I decided that the risk was worth it all. If she turns me down, so be it. I at least have to try.

I was sitting in my room, when I decided to get online. Clare's screen name was lit up. I wasn't sure if she had just left it pulled up, or if she was really online, but I decided to instant message her anyways. "At home on a Saturday, Clare?" I joked. I was smirking, while I was waiting on her reply. It came faster than I was expecting. "Looks like you are too." She's so cute when she tries to be sarcastic like me. At first I wasn't sure how to reply, but finally I got up the nerve to ask her if she wanted to hang out today. I waited a few minutes, but she didn't answer. Instead of letting it bother me, I wrote her again. "I'll be there in 20 minutes." A small smile played on the corners of my lips, as I logged off, and went to grab my car keys.

On the way to Clare's house, I was busy thinking of things that we could do together today. I hadn't had anything in mind when I'd asked her to hang out, because I wasn't originally planning on that happening. I smirked as I pulled into her empty driveway. I turned Morty off, took a deep breath, and walked up the few steps that led to her front door…

Clare's POV-

My alarm went off at 6:00 A.M, like usual, only today is Saturday. I guess I must have just set it out of habit. Alli called me, to tell me that she wasn't feeling well, and can't meet me at the dot later. So, I guess I'll be home alone, and bored today. Dad has to work, and Mom has some sort of fundraiser at the church to go to.

After I got a shower, got dressed, and fixed my hair, I went and sat down at my desk, to check my E-mails. Nothing worth reading; just junk mail. I decided that I'd work on my English essay, for a while. I got about 200 words into it, when I heard a ding. My instant messenger. "At home on a Saturday, Clare?" It was Eli. I thought for a second, and quickly wrote back. " Looks like you are, too." I teased. I waited for him to reply back, but a few minutes passed, and there was still no answer. Maybe he took it the wrong way, I thought to myself. Another ding interrupted my thought process. I glanced down to look at the message. " Let's hang out." I wasn't really expecting that, so I just sat there for a second, stunned. Before I could reply back, he wrote me again. It said, "I'll be there in 20 minutes." I was just about to answer him back, but it said 'Eli Goldsworthy is offline.' I guess he's already on his way.

I went to the bathroom to see how I looked. I put on some mascara, lip gloss, and fluffed my hair with my fingers. My stomach was doing flips, as I heard the doorbell ring. With once last glance in the mirror, I ran downstairs to see Eli…


	4. Lonely Saturdays Pt 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. I really appreciate all the reviews you guys are giving, so keep reviewing! (:**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own Degrassi, or any of the characters.**_

Clare's POV-

I swung the door open as fast as I could, and there he was. He had his hands in his pockets, and a half-smile on his face that made my heart skip a beat. He was stunning, like always. I quickly got lost in his eyes. They were a muted, medium green, and once he held my gaze it was almost impossible to look away.

It was Eli that finally broke the awkward silence. " You know, Clare…staring is rude." I blushed, and looked down. " Then what's your excuse?" I countered. He laughed, turned around, and started walking back toward his car. I stood, bewildered, in the doorway. He stopped half-way down my driveway, and turned back to face me. " Well?…Ya comin?" I smiled, remembering the day we skipped English class, when I said those exact words. I grabbed my purse, and locked the door on my way out.

I felt uneasy, as I walked to the passenger's side of Eli's hearse. I got in, and buckled up. To my surprise, there was no angry, undecipherable music blaring today. I wonder where we going. Well, as long as I'm with Eli, nothing else really matters.

Eli's POV-

I started driving down the road, and before we could even turn the corner, Clare wanted to know where we were going. "You'll see." I told her. She pretended to look upset, and started pleading. "Please, Eli? Where are you taking me?" She looked so adorable, that I almost gave in. _Almost._ I smirked. "It's a surprise… If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." Her eyes widened, and she threw me a terrified glance. My eyes got big too, in response. Surely she didn't think that I… I stopped there, because she started laughing. " Ha Ha. Very funny, Clare." "Oh, come on Eli. That was hilarious. The look on your face was priceless." I looked over at her, and quickly rephrased what I had said before. Without the killing part this time. "Okay, Okay. How about I just can't tell you, because it will ruin the surprise?" Her eyes narrowed, but she gave in anyway. "Ugh, fine." I chuckled. "That's the spirit."

Clare's POV-

We've been driving for 30 minutes, and now we're in Vaughan. I'm extremely curious. " Where are we going, Eli?" I asked. "It's a surprise, Clare. Trust me, you'll love it." I groaned. "We'll be there in ten minutes." he explained. I stared out the window, for any clues as to where we might be going. Finally, I decided to give up. If I waited thirty minutes already, another ten will be nothing.

A few minutes later, my mouth fell open in shock, as I realized where we were. An amusement park? He slowed down, as we approached 'Canada's Wonderland'. It was huge!

" Wow," was all I could manage to get out. He laughed at my expression. "Going to the park,

and getting coffee at The Dot, is getting old. I thought we could hang out here today."

I grinned, and suddenly felt nervous. "Like, a…date?" I choked on the last word, but

got it out nonetheless. He shrugged. "Do you want it to be?" Why did he always have

to answer my questions with another question? I thought for a second. Now's my chance

to tell him how I really feel. I just didn't know how to begin. "Eli…" I paused, thinking

of what to say. A small part of me wasn't ready for a relationship yet, and wanted to

say 'no'. But, an even bigger part of me knew exactly what I wanted. And that was Eli. I

couldn't hide forever, just because I've had one bad experience. And, in my heart I know

that Eli would never hurt me, like K.C. did. So, without giving it a second thought, I took

a deep breath and began again. "Eli, I like you. So much more than I should. I don't

know how you feel about me, but…" I had to stop there, because just then his lips

crashed into mine. It only lasted a second, but it was sweet. He smiled. " Does that

answer your question?" He turned the car off, and we got out to go buy our tickets.

I grinned. "So, it's a date, then." He smiled back at me, and held his hand out for mine.

I took it, and we walked hand in hand towards the ticket counter.


	5. Canada's Wonderland

**Hey guys, I know it's been a few days since I last updated. Sorry about that. I experienced writer's block for the first time. Haha. But, I finally got past it. So, without further ado…**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or any of the characters. Nor do I own 'Whose line is it, anyway?"...but you already knew that. (;**_

Clare's POV-

It feels good to get away from all the drama at Degrassi, and just spend time with Eli. It feels even better knowing that we have our feelings out in the open. He's so sweet. First, he paid for my ticket, even though I insisted that I could buy it, and then he bought me cotton candy, lemonade, and a t-shirt that says "Canada's Wonderland." It's green, which is my new favorite color. Can you guess why?

I'm not really a roller-coaster type of girl, but having Eli hold my hand, made it more bearable. Well, sort of. I still freaked out on the drop tower. I didn't need Eli for public embarrassment today, I pretty much handled that on my own. After that, we stopped at the ring toss game. Eli thinks it's rigged, but I just think that he's a really bad thrower. It was still fun to watch, regardless.

I was only vaguely aware of the sky dimming, and I didn't want to leave yet. But, it was inevitable, and we still had a forty-minute drive back. So, I decided it was time to leave Wonderland. Eli agreed, reluctantly. He had to ride another roller-coaster first. Typical guy. Eventually, we packed up our things, and started walking back towards the car. "Thank-you." I murmured. A faint smile touched his lips. "For what?" "Everything." He took my hand, and towed me toward the passenger's side of his car. "Anything for you, sweetheart." Then, he leaned in, and gently pressed his lips to mine. My heart was racing, as he pulled away, and walked to the driver's side. I was still in a daze as he started the car, and Canada's Wonderland faded into the distance.

Eli's POV-

Clare Edwards. How will I ever describe this girl? She's amazing, to say the very least. I would spend every minute with her if I could. I know that saying today 'is the best day of my life' is such a cliché, but it's true. I dropped her off at her house, and stayed until her parents came home. We were in the middle of Twilight when her mom showed up. So, I left, and now I'm at home, thinking about Clare. All I could think about was today at Canada's Wonderland. How she smiled; laughed. How we held hands all day. How she freaked out on the drop tower. How we kissed. Being with Clare just feels so right.

After watching two episodes of _Whose line is it anyway,_ I quickly got bored. My mom was away on a business trip, and my dad left when I was four, so I was living alone. I turned the television off, locked the door, and cleaned up a little bit, before trudging up the stairs, to my bedroom. I sighed, and glanced at the clock. It read 10:52 p.m. I grabbed my laptop off the desk, and went to sit down on my bed. Just as I was opening it, I heard a faint knock on the door. I walked to the foot of the stairs, and listened, not sure if my mind was playing tricks on me. I heard it a second time. Nope, I'm definitely not imagining things. Who could it be this time of night? My thoughts wandered to Fitz. Maybe, he was coming to get payback. I smirked. Yeah right. If it was Fitz, he would resort to breaking and entering, rather than knocking. And, if it was Fitz…he wouldn't be alone. _Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into now? _I was slowly making my way to the door, when someone held the doorbell down. Paranoia started to set in, mixed with adrenaline. I could feel my knife in my back pocket; there if I needed it.

I swung the door open, knife-in-hand, to see Clare standing there. At first, her expression looked shocked, and confused, but quickly turned mocking. She grinned. "I didn't mean to scare you, Eli." _As if. _"I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, I don't get scared." I put finger quotations over the word scared, for more emphasis. "Yeah, because it's totally normal to answer the door with a pocket knife." _She wasn't going to give up. Well, neither was I. _"Well, I usually don't have cute little christian girls knocking on my door at 11:00 at night." Her eyes narrowed. "What kind of girls **are** knocking on your door at 11:00 at night?" "None. That's why I brought the knife." She laughed. "Do you want to come in?" I asked. "Sure." I took her by the hand, and led her to the living room.

She glanced around, probably surprised that my house had more colors than black, and gray. "So…I'm guessing that you didn't come here to check out the furniture, right?" I joked. She rolled her eyes. "My parents are fighting again, and I just needed somewhere to go. You were the first person I thought of." I was ecstatic on the inside, calm and collected on the outside. "What about when they figure out that you aren't there?" "I told them I was staying the night at Alli's house." I gasped, sarcastically. "Wow, Saint Clare actually told a lie?" She playfully hit me on the shoulder. " So, can I stay here tonight, or not Eli?"

I froze, torn. Nothing good ever comes from a girl spending the night. Wait, let me rephrase that. Nothing _**pure **_ever comes from a girl spending the night. And, I couldn't let things get weird with Clare. Either way it was an offer that I couldn't refuse. It was also a chance for us to get to know each other better. "I guess so, Clare. As long as you don't try anything funny." I smirked. She stuck her tongue out at me, like a ten year old does, when they finally get their way. "I could say the same for you." she added. I winked at her, and she turned bright red. I led her to the stereo cabinet. "Why don't we watch a movie?" I suggested. She smiled. "Alright. What do you want to watch?" The phone started ringing. "How about you pick? I have to get that really quick." "Okay." she said. And, I ran to the kitchen, to answer the phone. Who could be calling this late? This night just keeps getting weirder, and weirder…


	6. Almost Love? Pt 1

**Hello, my lovely readers. (:**

**I know it's been awhile since I have updated, but I haven't forgotten. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. DON'T STOP REVIEWING. Lol.**

**Also, if you have any suggestions for me, I'd love to hear them. Or criticism, give me everything you can. Haha. :D**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters, sadly. I also do not own any other television show, book, movie, or song if any happen to be referenced in here. **_

**Clare's POV-**__

Eli came back a few minutes later, and sat down next to me on the couch again. "Who was on the phone?" I wondered aloud. His lips pulled up into that gorgeous half-smile that never fails to leave me breathless, only this time it was reluctant. I could read a myriad of different emotions on his face all at once. He didn't answer, he just kept staring at the television screen. Surely he didn't think I'd give up that easily. "Well?" I pressed. "Wrong Number." _Yeah Right. _"You're lying, Eli. I know you." His smile disappeared, and his face became cold. He looked straight into my eyes, piercing me with his. "You don't know anything about me, Clare." In those few moments, he was as distant and cold to me as he's ever been. I didn't know what to say. I was stunned, and at a total loss for words. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, and soon enough, they came flowing down.

I jumped to my feet, and quickly strode out of the room. I ran out the front door, and into the street in the direction of my house. Suddenly, I realized something: Eli wasn't worth crying over. No guy is. I realized that after hours of crying over K.C. I could see my house now, and I slowed to a walk. As I walked up the steps that led to my front door, I wiped the last of the tears from my eyes. Never again would I cry over Eli. Never again would I waste my time on him…

**Eli's POV-**

I can't believe I said that yesterday. And to Clare of all people. I cant believe I just sat there and watched as she ran out of my house, crying. I cant believe that I didn't go after her. She wouldn't text me or return my calls.

I spent most of my day just sitting there, my cell phone in my lap, waiting on a text or a call that I knew wasn't coming. Monday couldn't come fast enough. It was after 10:00 p.m. and I still hadn't heard from her. It was then that I realized something: That was a good thing. Its clear that I'm no good for her. Anybody can see that. And I don't deserve to be happy. Not after what happened to Julia. Every day I wake up, feeling even guiltier than the day before. Every day I find myself wishing that I could go back, and re-do everything that was done that night. It's been over a year, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. It doesn't make me feel any less guilty.

All of this is only part of the reason why I can't be with Clare. A big part. The smaller, less important part, is simply that she's too good for me. Too good for everyone. It's selfish of me to want her, but I do. More and more everyday. But, I can't tell her that.

Logically, that's what I should do. That's what any guy in my position would do. Tell her how they really feel. You would think that would solve all my problems. Well it should, but it doesn't. And it won't. Ever. Because, every day I find myself wrestling between what I want but don't need, and what I need but don't want. I want Clare, but I don't _need_ her. I need time, but I don't _want_ it. But, then again maybe I _need_ both time, and Clare. I guess I'll figure it out.

**Okay, before anybody beats me with a wet noodle for this part, I promise I'm not leaving them like this. Also, don't forget to hit the **_**review**_** button. And the **_**favorite**_** button. (:**


	7. Almost Love? Pt 2

**How goes it, everybody? Here is Chapter six part 2, as promised. Now, before you read it and remove me as your favorite author or something, please know that I am not anywhere close to ending my story yet. Lol. Just had to let ya know. (:**

**Enjoy. And don't forget to review! **

_**Disclaimer:**_** As you probably know, I do not own **_**Degrassi**_**, or any of its characters. Nor do I own any other show, book, movie, or song, that might be referenced.**

Clare's POV-

Sunday was a very long day. Long and boring. And, I know why. Not that I'd ever admit that to myself. What I did know, was that I couldn't be with Eli. He had the ability to make me or break me. Last night was a break. I'm grateful I realized that before anything serious happened. Not that I would ever do anything that I'd regret later. He doesn't have that much of an influence on me. Or does he? I'm beginning to believe that Eli could get me to do whatever he wants. When I'm with him, I forget all about this ring on my left hand. The ring that just so happens to symbolize my innocence. And, that's a very bad thing.

Maybe, I'm just not ready for a relationship right now. I could barely handle when K.C. left me. I doubt I could handle it, if that happened with Eli. Then again, maybe I'm judging him to quickly. There's something about him that I don't know yet. He acts like he's hiding something. I don't know if I could ever be with him, unless I figure out what it is.

Somewhere between al of my troubled thoughts, I must have fallen asleep. It was dreamless, and boring, just like my Sunday afternoon. I awoke to Beethoven's Symphony, the ring tone I use for my alarm. I quickly got a shower, got dressed, and fixed my hair. After eating some fruit loops, and brushing my teeth, my mom drove me to Degrassi. I was suddenly feeling queasy, which is weird for me. I'm never nervous about school.

I walked through the entrance doors, on my way to my first period class. Algebra seemed to pass by slower than usual this morning. Every class did. I sat, impatiently, through Algebra, Biology, and Civics, before I finally made my way to English.

I stumbled through the classroom door, tripping over my own two feet. I took my seat, and began drawing random shapes and swirls all over my notebook. I was only vaguely aware of the classroom filling up. I could hear chairs scraping the floor, but it was all in the back of my mind. I was zoned out, completely. The chair in front of me screeched loudly as it scraped against the linoleum, snapping me back to reality. I looked up to see Eli taking his seat. He didn't say anything to me as he sat down. The teacher began class, much to my dismay, and I didn't have a chance to talk to him.

When the bell finally rung, he half-ran out of the room. I stared after him, confused. As I walked to the parking lot to wait for my mom, I saw him struggling to get his hearse started. I watched as he got out frustrated, and opened the hood to his car. While he was attempting to fix Morty, I decided it was a good time to talk to him. He couldn't avoid me when his car wouldn't start.

He exhaled loudly, as he noticed me walking up. "Eli, why are you avoiding me?" I said it as calmly as I could manage while on the verge of tears. "I have to, Clare. It's the only way for you to understand." "Understand what?" I could feel the tears about to stream down my cheeks. "I can't be with you, Clare." _Why not? What could possibly be keeping us apart?_ "Yes you can, Eli. I want to be with you, and I know you feel the same way about me."

His face was still cold, his expression unchanged. But, I could read something different in his eyes. Something other than the front the was putting up. "Clare" he whispered. I could've sworn that he was about to tell me he was just scared, that we could make this work. I was _hoping_ that he would tell me that he does care about me, that we can't be apart. All hope came crashing sown as soon as he opened his mouth. "I don't _want _to be with you, Clare."

I stood there unable to cry, unable to talk. I just nodded my head once, still processing everything. He got his car fixed, and closed the hood. He walked around to the driver's side, and stopped. As if I wasn't already torn into enough pieces, he turned to look at me again. His voice was so low it almost came out in a whisper. "I'm sorry I lead you on."

I felt numb, as I watched him drive away. My heart has been torn, and stitched up again, like a ragged old quilt. This time, it's unstitchable. There are too many holes. As my mom pulled up, I was still partly in a daze. All I could feel was the aching of a new gash, caused by the one person I was sure that I could trust. **Elijah Goldsworthy.**

Eli's POV-

I feel horrible. I deserve to feel horrible. I didn't want to hurt Clare like that. I almost couldn't do it. I wanted desperately to tell her that I _did _want her. Seeing her like that, hurt beyond measure, I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her. I wanted to comfort her.

I thought about calling her to apologize, to tell her the truth. It's inescapable torture having to sit here, knowing that I hurt her, just like her ex. She probably hates me. Well, I deserve to be hated. After I got home, and finished my homework, I decided to go to bed. At least when I'm asleep, I can think about something besides Clare…

I was relieved when my alarm went off. My once empty dreams were filled with her, all night long. But instead of her usually warm smile, and glowing face, it was replaced with an expression of agony. An expression that _I_ put there. I got a shower, and threw on the first things my hands touched. After brushing my teeth, and putting some gel in my hair, I figured it was probably time to leave.

My first period class was Geography. I attempted to focus on what the teacher was lecturing us about, but somehow my mind continued to wander back to Clare. I survived through Geography, Calculus, and Chemistry, before it was finally time for English class. I walked in, and took my seat, paying no attention to the beautiful girl sitting behind me. The girl that I can't seem to get over. The girl that has literally _stolen _my heart. **Clare Edwards.**

**Review! Love it, hate it…just tell me about it! (: Again, I am always open to suggestions from you as well, and your critiques…**


	8. Back on Track

**Hey, everybody! How have you guys all been? I have no idea if anyone even has an interest in this story anymore, or not, but I suppose I will update anyways. I know it has been a really long time, since I last wrote on here, and I'm truly sorry about that. I just have had so much on my mind lately, and I've been really busy. I got so enrobed in another story that I have been writing, that I completely forgot about this one, until recently. So, anyways, I'm gonna stop rambling here, and get to the story. :)**

Clare's POV-

We completely avoided each other today in English. I just stared ahead, pretending to not be hurt; to not care. Isn't it ironic, I thought, how Twilight has always been my favorite movie, and now my life is playing out like some cheap, poorly put together version of it? The bell rung. I grimaced, and grabbed my things, walking out to the parking lot. I sat on the familiar front steps of the school, waiting on my mother, who was always late. Her excuses got worse, every time. I pulled out a book, and began reading to pass the time. A few minutes later, I heard a car's engine approaching. Not looking up, I assumed it was my forever late mother, and started gathering my things. The engine shut off, and feet shuffled towards me. I glanced up, expecting my mother. Of course, it wasn't her. I stared, half cold, half confused at the boy who just ripped my heart out the day prior. I scowled, as he sat next to me. _Is he serious right now?_ He unclenched my fist, which I had subconsciously balled up. " Don't touch me." I warned. He stared at me for a few seconds, and I stared back. I put my face in my hands, as tears started pouring out of me. He sat next to me, silent, patting my back to try to comfort me. I buried my face in his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. " I really hate you." I whispered. He pushed my curls back out of my eyes. "I know." I wiped my tears away, and sat up straight, positioning myself away from him. I sat silent, waiting for an excuse, or explanation that I knew was coming. "I love you." he whispered. I waited patiently, for him to continue. " I've loved you since the day we met. And I need you, Clare. I can't live without you." " Then why did you break up with me yesterday?" I wondered. "I thought I'd be doing you a favor. You're too good for me. But, I guess I'll just have to do, because I'm I love with you, Clare. And, I know I hurt you yesterday, and broke your trust, but I hope you'll forgive me." I sat there, thinking. " Yes. Of course I forgive you." He smiled, and for once it was real

He stood up, and pulled me to my feet. "I got you something." he murmured. I grinned. "You say that like you knew I would forgive you." "Well, I was hoping." He pulled out a tiny purple ring box, and opened it. There was a dainty silver ring inside, with a small purple heart-shaped stone in the middle. " I want you to know that I'm crazy about you, and nothing could ever change that. I promise that I will always be there for you, Clare. Will you wear my promise ring?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Yes!" I practically screamed. In one fluid movement, he slipped my purity ring off, and slipped his promise ring on. I stretched up on my tippy toes, and touched my lips to his. "I love you." I mumbled. He smirked. "I know." I giggled, and reached down to grab my books. I glanced at my watch. My mom was twenty-five minutes late. "Do you need me to drive you home?" he asked. I smiled. "Sure." He took my books in his right hand, and then held his left hand out for mine. We walked hand-in-hand to his hearse, and for once everything seemed to be going right again. At least for now...

Eli's POV-

I drove Clare home, ecstatic just to be able to talk to her again. One day without her nearly killed me. I don't ever want to experience that again. I pulled into her driveway, and cut the engine off. She grabbed her things, and then reached for the door handle. "Wait." I muttered. I reached my hand in my pocket, and pulled out her purity ring. "You should still keep this one too." She stared at it for a few seconds.

"You know what?" she murmured, "I don't think I want it." "It's a part of who you are." I argued. "Is it?", she replied. "I mean, Is it really, Eli? I don't know who I am anymore. I need change. Starting with that. I don't want that ring anymore." I sighed, in defeat. "Fine, Clare." She grinned, and jumped out of the car. I stared after her, as she walked to her front door, and then inside. I stared down at the ring that was once a permanent fixture on Clare's finger. I sighed, and shoved the ring back into my pocket, just in case..

**I know it was a little short, but trust me there will be more to come. Unless you guys are totally bummed out on Eclare. Review, and tell me what you think! I promise, if you like it I will keep writing. I won't forget about it again, I swear. Everything else is going on the back burner, until I finally get this story completed. Which may take awhile. :D So get comfy. Lol.**


	9. Life, and Love

Hello, Lovely Readers! :)

As promised, here is another chapter of 'Always on my Mind.'

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Degrassi, or any of the characters in it.**

Clare's POV-

I walked into the house, and immediately regretted it. My parents were in the middle of another nerve-racking screaming match. They didn't even notice me when I walked in. I walked right past them, and up the stairs to my room. I threw my books on the floor, and sat down on my bed, searching for something to do. I glanced down at the petite purple promise ring, that now sat upon my finger. It's weird how my life was turned upside down just hours prior, and now everything seems right again; feels right. My thoughts were interrupted by my mother yelling as loud as she could. "Just leave!" She screamed.. A few seconds later the front door slammed shut, and all I could hear was quiet sobs coming from down stairs.

I reached in my pocket, and pulled out my cell phone. I searched through my contact list, realizing a few seconds later that I had deleted his number, in an effort to stop thinking about him. I quickly dialed the number that I had memorized, and waited for it to ring. He answered on the second

ring. "Hello?" he answered. I quoted him. "Up for some more public embarrassment?" He chuckled. "When?" "Now." I replied. " I'll come pick you up in ten." he muttered. "Kay." I hung up the phone, and ran to the mirror. I pinned my curls back, and grabbed my jacket. I half-ran down the stairs, past my mother, and to the front door. "Clare." She yelled. I walked back to the living room, where she was sitting. "Yeah?" "When did you get home?" She wondered. "A little while ago. No thanks to you." I mumbled. "I was busy." she argued. "Yeah, I saw. Busy kicking Dad out." "Go to your room." She ordered. "Actually, I was just leaving." I walked back towards the front door, and left my Mom sitting on the couch, mouth agape. Eli had just pulled up. I walked to his hearse, and got in the passenger side.

I sat silent, staring out the window. "Everything okay?" he wondered. "Yeah." I assured him. He pulled up in front of 'The Dot.' "You sure?" "No." I answered. "What's wrong?" "My parents are fighting again, and my Mom kicked my Dad out. And then, right before you came over, I got into an argument with my Mom." About what?" he asked. "Just about everything, really. And then she tried to send me to my room, and I left." He shook his head. "It'll all work out. Come on, lets go." I followed him into the dot. He led me to a table, and we sat down. "What are we doing?" I wondered. "Wasting time. Having fun. Being together." I smiled. "Sounds good." A few seconds later Spinner came over to take our order. "Clare-Bear!" he exclaimed. "Spinner!" I returned his excitement. I stood up, and gave him a hug. "Spinner this is Eli." I explained, pointing to Eli. "Hi." Spinner greeted him. "Hey" Eli returned his welcome. "Is there anything I can get for you guys?" "I'll have a chocolate milkshake." Eli answered. They both looked at me. "I'll have the same thing I guess." "Alrighty." Spinner muttered and walked off. I turned back to Eli. "So, who was he?" he wondered. "My sister's ex boyfriend. He's kind of like an older brother to me. "Oh." he mumbled. His expression relaxed a little. I giggled, and leaned over the table to kiss him. Someone cleared their throat very loudly, and I pulled away quickly. It was Spinner. My cheeks instantly turned bright red, from embarrassment. I glanced over at Eli, who was sitting across from me with a smirk. He sat our milkshakes down, gave me a look,and walked off. After he left, Eli busted out in hysterical laughter. "That was not funny." I told him. "Oh come on, Clare. Lighten up." "It was embarrassing. And no doubt Spinner will tell Peter, and Darcy, and everyone else he knows." "Who cares?" he wondered. I thought about that for a second. He was right. _Who cares?_ "You wanna get out of here?" he asked. I smiled."Sure. Let's go." He handed me the keys, to start the car, while he paid for the milkshakes, and tipped Spin. I started the hearse, and turned on radio. I sat in the driver's side, to wait for Eli. He came out a few minutes later. He walked around to the passenger's side, and got in. "Where you taking us?" he asked. "I'm not. You are." I replied. I hopped out of the driver's side, and walked around to the passenger's. He got in the driver's side and turned down the stereo. "Where do you want to go?" "My house first, so I can get some clothes, and then your house." He looked at me, surprised. "My house? Last time you stayed over, it didn't end well." he replied. I grimaced, thinking about it. "Well, then I guess you're going to have to stay at my house." I answered. He smirked. "I don't know if I'm in the mood to get slapped by your mother." I laughed. "She doesn't have to know." He sighed in defeat. "Alright. Let's go to my house first though, so I can get clothes for tomorrow." I agreed, and we were on our way.

Eli's POV-

I laid down on her bed, while she went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. A few minutes later, she came back and sat down next to me. "So..." She mumbled. I sat up. "So..." I repeated. "Do you want to watch a movie?" she wondered. I grinned. "Sure." I watched as she slowly walked over to her stereo cabinet, grabbed a handful of DVDs, and ran back to the bed. She laid them out in front of me. "Pick one." she instructed. I looked them over. None of them looked appealing, but I picked one out anyways.

She gave me a frazzled look, and began laughing hysterically. "Twilight?" she questioned. I grinned. "Well, I know it's one of your favorites." She took the disk out of the case, and walked over to her DVD player, to put it in. She pressed play, and walked back over to the bed. I'd never seen Twilight before, but I figured if it was Clare's favorite, I might as well give it a chance. I laid back, and tried to see what exactly made Clare like it so much. About halfway into the movie, I couldn't suppress my laughter anymore. She looked up at me. "What's so funny?" she wondered. "What kind of man sparkles, and drives a Volvo? Is that really romantic to you?" I asked. She grinned. "Nah. Edward Cullen ain't got nothing on you." I smirked. "Well, that's good to hear." She laid her head on my chest, and went back to watching the movie. When it was finally over, she sat up and looked at me. I sat up too, in response. "You're my Edward Cullen." she finally said. "I kissed her. Her fingers knotted through my hair, and mine imitated. I pulled away, and ran my hand through her curls once more. "You're my Lois Lane." I joked. She playfully hit my arm. "Bella Swan." I corrected.

She grinned. "Ready for part two?" she wondered. I secretly wondered to myself how this movie ever brought in enough money for there to be a part two. "I think I'll pass." I muttered. Her face fell a little.

"How about we just talk for a little while?" I asked. "Sure." She added. " What's your favorite color?" I wondered aloud. She smiled. "Green. What's yours?" I answered without thinking. "Blue." "Favorite animal?" "Dogs. What about you?" I replied. "Cats." "Favorite candy?" I wondered. "Definitely skittles." We went back and forth like that for what seemed like forever, before she finally fell asleep. I looked at her perfect, flawless face and wondered how I could've ever done to deserve her. That thought didn't last very long, because my sleep deprivation was starting to take toll on me, and I could feel myself drifting off. Not wanting to fight it anymore, I let my tiredness take over, and finally fell asleep, thinking about Clare.

**Tell me what ya think! And, if you have any suggestions for me, I'd love to hear them. I love reviews, so keep them coming. :D**

**Goodnight, Fan-fiction..., there will surely be more to come tomorrow. (:**


	10. It's Healthy to Skip

Hello, darlings. Here is the next chapter! I've had a lot on my mind the last few weeks, so that's why it has taken so long, but I hope you'll forgive me! I'm also working on the next chapter of "Everyday of Forever." so that will be up soon. And I'm almost finished with chapter two of my new story " The Hunger Games: Peeta Mellark's POV." Read it if you haven't! :))) Oh, and last but not least I'm almost done with chapter one of a new story called "Ethne" which I think you guys will like. It's another Eclare fanfic. ;) **Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi, nor do I own any of it's characters.

Clare's POV-

I woke up and quickly scanned the room. Sunlight was pouring in through the open blinds. Squinting, I glanced at the alarm clock. 11 A.M.? _That can't be right._ I leaned to the side, to try to pick my cell phone up off the desk, and ended up rolling off the bed, and onto the floor. I hit the wood grain flooring with a loud thud. I picked myself up off the cold, hard floor and sat back down on the side of the bed. A few moments later, Eli walked into the room, toothbrush in hand; hair a mess. "I heard a thud." I giggled. "I fell." I told him. He chuckled. "We're going to be late." His brow furrowed. "Late for what?" he asked, innocently. I threw my pillow at him. "Late for school." He sighed loudly. "It's healthy to skip once in a while, Clare." "School just started two weeks ago, Eli. And it's healthy to go once in a while too." He smirked. "I knew you would protest." "Is that a threat?" I wondered. He grinned. "Do you want it to be?" I smiled, remembering back to the day we skipped English class last week, when he asked me that same exact thing, about something totally different. I got up, and walked to the bathroom, to brush my teeth. He followed me in, and grabbed his comb to fix his hair. "So, where are we going today?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, and rinsed with mouthwash. "Matching Piercings?" I suggested. He smirked. "Won't your mother kill you?" I grabbed my hairbrush. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." His eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to make your parents hate me?" "Trying? No. Succeeding? Yes." He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Clare. One day I would actually like to meet your parents without getting hit, or thrown out of the house." "Don't worry, they'll love you." I assured him. I finished brushing my hair, and then went into my room to change out of my pajamas. Eli was right behind me. "Can't a girl have some privacy?" I joked. He gave me that gorgeous half-smile, and walked out of the room. I changed as fast as I could, throwing my pj's in the hamper, and ran downstairs. I bumped right into Eli, who was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps. "In a hurry?" He joked. My cheeks turned bright red, in response. "You ready?" He grinned. "I'm ready to leave. But, can I give you a rain-check on the matching piercings?" "Yeah, sure. What are we gonna do though?" I wondered, honestly curious. He gave me a look I've only seen once before. I groaned, out of pure frustration. "You're not gonna tell me, are you?" I questioned. He smirked. "Nope." He popped his tongue on the 'P', for emphasis. I sighed, and grabbed my house key, to lock the door on my way out. As soon as we got in his car, he made me close my eyes. "It's only fifteen minutes away." He assured me. A few minutes later, curiosity was eating at me, and I couldn't handle the suspense. "When can I open my eyes?" I wondered. "When I open mine." He replied. "Eli!" I yelled. I opened my eyes, just to make sure he wasn't serious. "No peeking!" I quickly turned forward again, and snapped my eyes shut. A couple of minutes later, he stopped the car.

"Where are we?" I wondered, opening my eyes. He grinned.

I looked around. We were sitting in front of the art gallery. A place Eli would never go in a million years.

"Uh... Are you sure you meant to bring me here?" I wondered.

"Well, I know you like art. And you've been talking about this place non-stop."

"Okay then. Let's go." I replied.

He grinned, and we got out of the hearse.

Inside, the place was absolutely beautiful. All of the paintings and sculptures, were breathtaking. We looked at each and every one. Some were bright and happy, others dark and dreary, but all of them had one thing in common: they were all beautiful, and they all conveyed some kind of emotion in you when you looked at them.

After the art gallery, we went out for ice cream. I got strawberry, and he got chocolate. We sat down at a table.

"Thanks." I blurted out.

"For what?" He wondered?

"Everything. For taking me out today. For being there for me when my parents weren't."

He took my hand. "Clare, I will always be here for you."

I smiled, comforted by that thought.

He glanced at his watch. "It's time to get you home. School got out fifteen minutes ago."

I grimaced. "You'll be back tonight, right?"

"Clare.." He started.

"Please?" I begged. I even batted my eyelashes like Alli does. She always gets her way.

"Fine." He caved.

He paid for the ice cream, and then drove me home.

He walked me up the steps, to the front door.

"Bye, Clare." He murmured.

"Bye."

"See you tonight." He added.

I stepped on my tippy toes, and kissed him.

"See you." I mumbled.

He walked back to his car. I waved, and then went inside. I ran up the stairs, and to my room. I quickly got rid of all the evidence of Eli being at my house last night, and then went downstairs.

"Clare Diann Edwards." My mom began.

_Great. _I thought. _Busted._

"Yes?"

"You wore your shoes in the house!"

"Oh. Sorry." I mumbled.

I went to the door and slipped them off. Then, I went and sat on the couch to do homework. After that I went and laid down, and waited for Eli to show up, which I know wouldn't be until really late...

Eli's POV-

It's 10:00 pm. I packed a bag with clothes, and other essential necessities to take to Clare's. I got a quick shower, put on fresh clothes, and then left. I got to her house around 11:00. Hoping that her mom was in the bed already, I parked on the curb, grabbed my things, and slid in silently through the back door, making sure to close, and then lock it soundlessly. I crept up the stairs, and into Clare's bedroom. She was sound asleep.

"Clare." I whispered.

She stirred, but stayed asleep.

"Clare." I called, in a normal voice.

Her eyes stayed closed, but I guess she was awake, because she murmured, "What?"

I chuckled. "I was just going to tell you that I came."

"Thanks." She mumbled.

I slipped off my socks and shoes. I noticed she had shoes on too. I slipped hers off, and then slid into bed, beside her.

She was already asleep again.

I closed my eyes, and eventually drifted off as well...

Clare's alarm went off at 8:00 am. I sighed, and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

Somehow, Clare slept right through it.

Suddenly, I heard loud footsteps coming down the hall toward Clare's room. Without thinking, I jumped up, and ran to the closet. The bedroom door swung open. I peeked through the little crack in the closet door. It was Clare's mom. When she saw that Clare was still asleep, she walked back out, shutting the door quietly behind her.

I let out a sigh of relief, and climbed out of the cramped closet space.

"Clare, wake up." I called, slipping my shirt off.

She sat up, and looked around, still partly in a daze. I reached into my duffel bag, and grabbed a new shirt, and put it on. Then I put on a new pair of socks. As I reached for my toothbrush, she grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go." She whispered.

I had to laugh because of her knotted hair, and hilarious expression.

"Please?" She begged.

"Clare, I have to go at some point. Your mom's up, and almost saw me."

"She came in here?" She wondered.

"Yeah. And I had to hide in your closet."

She giggled. "You hid in my closet?"

"Yeah." I hadn't realized how ridiculous it sounded until just then.

I went to her bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I came back, she was sitting in the same spot. I put my toothbrush back in my bag, and pulled out a pair of jeans. I quickly changed into the new ones, and then sat beside her on the bed.

"Eli..." She pleaded.

"Shh." I murmured, putting a finger to her lips. I didn't want her mom to hear. "I'll stay." I added.

She smiled her breathtaking smile, that I'm sure she does on purpose, and wrapped her arms around me. I pushed her bangs back and kissed her. She pulled away.

"What?" I wondered.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet." She told me.

"Oh. Right."

She hopped to her feet, and half-ran to the bathroom.

I slipped my vest on, secretly wondering if I will ever get to go home, or if I should just bring everything I own to her house.

Honestly, I don't mind the second option, but we'll see...

**Review! Pretty Please? Also, if you have any suggestions I'm always open. But don't forget to click the review button, and show some love. :))**


	11. Toronto Zoo's and Broken Smiles

Alrighty...back with an update.. as promised. :))

Hope you like it!

And.. p.s. Can a girl get some reviews around here? I love them, so if you love me keep them coming. Haha. Well...if you love my story keep them coming. :) You know what I mean. Long story short..REVIEW. All day and all night. ;]

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I do not own Twilight.**

Clare's POV-

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, after I finished brushing my teeth. Eli laughed.

"Honestly, I'm fresh out of ideas. It's your turn to entertain me." He challenged.

"Hmm..." I murmured, thinking of ideas. "Let's go shopping." I finally said.

"I said it's your turn to entertain me. Shopping is as far from entertaining as you can get."

That part he was definitely right about. Shopping is boring to me too. The only reason I even suggested it was because I knew he'd turn it down, and then he'd have to choose again. I grinned at my deviousness.

As if he could read my thoughts he smirked and said, "You know what? Shopping it is."

My smile instantly fell.

"I changed my mind." I said quickly. He chuckled.

"How about the zoo?" I asked, innocently.

"The zoo?"

"Sure. Why not?" I wondered.

I guess he figured he wouldn't win in an argument because he caved like he always does when I ask for something. I'm pretty sure I could ask for the moon, and he would undoubtedly find someway to get it for me. Not that it's a bad thing. Just intense. But also comforting.

I fixed my hair, and got dressed in clean clothes. After we ate breakfast, we left for the zoo.

We got to the Toronto Zoo around noon. It wasn't like anything I expected. It is set in the beautiful rouge valley, with over 5000 species of animals. There was snow owls, doves, marmosets, zebras, iguanas, hippos, parrots, antelopes, bison, moose, froglets, baboons, cheetahs, gorillas, mole rats, snow leopards, and so much more that would take forever to name.

We held hands and walked from exhibit to exhibit.

Finally, at around 4:00 pm, we decided we'd seen enough animals to last us a lifetime, and decided to go home.

Instead of driving straight to my house, he drove us to his, which threw me for a loop. I looked at him with an extremely confused expression, waiting for him to explain.

"I have to get some more clothes. I only brought one extra set with me the other night." He explained.

"Oh." I muttered, understanding.

I don't even have to ask anymore, he automatically knows I'll want him to stay the night. That thought made me feel a little guilty, but not guilty enough for me to tell him to just stay home.

Because, Eli has been there for me during my parents divorce, every step of the way. He helped me through hard times when I had nobody else. And now I need him more than ever. I feel more alone than I have ever felt in my whole life. Eli is the only person that helps fill that void.

So, even though it may be a little bit selfish, I need him to stay the night, or I may be in danger of breaking down, and falling to pieces.

As I process this thought, I realize how much of a mess I really am right now. Even though it isn't visible on the outside, I'm lost on the inside.

But Eli makes it better. Makes the lost feeling go away completely. And so that is why it is so very important for me to keep him close. Because, at night is when I'm truly at my worst. Nighttime is when I have time to think about my jumbled family; about my life and how it's drastically changing.

Eli gets everything he needs from his house, and then drove us to my house.

I listened to his loud head-banging music on the short ride home, in an attempt to drown my thoughts...

I don't think it worked very well...

Eli's POV-

I'm staying at Clare's again. For the third night in a row. If I even bring up the thought of going home for the night, Clare gets upset. Like it would physically hurt her to be separated from me for one night. And, I think that may just be the case. I think she may be using me to block out something else. Like fear or emptiness, which cannot be healthy for her. And I know she feels like that sometimes, because even though she tries her hardest to mask it, I can see right through it. I see the empty look she sometimes gets on her face, and wonder what all has put it there.

And, after I remember all of that, I know I can't leave. I can't bring myself to leave her. Not even for the night. And why should I? I love her. And even though I know it isn't good for me to move in like this, especially without her mother's permission, I would gladly do it anyways. For her. I'd do anything in my power to make her happy.

I pull up in front of her house, and unload my bags that I packed out of the car. I carry them upstairs, and stuff them away in her closet.

She changes into pajamas, grabs her laptop, and sits on her bed. I went and sat beside her.

"What are you doing?" I wonder.

She smiled. "Updating my fan fiction. I haven't written in a while." She answered.

I nodded, and grabbed my clothes to go take a shower, and then change into pj's.

Twenty minutes later, I went back and sat beside her. She hadn't moved so much as an inch. All of her focus was being applied to her story.

"Can I read it?" I asked.

She looked up at me nervously.

"It's sort of...embarrassing."

"I won't laugh." I promised.

She handed me her laptop.

It was a Twilight fan fic.

I quickly scanned over it. She was an excellent writer. She had absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about. She had talent.

I handed her laptop back to her so that she could continue.

"So, what do you think?" She wondered.

"It's great." I answered, honestly.

She grinned, and got back to work, satisfied with my answer.

At 8:00 she posted everything she had written, and called it quits. Even though it was still early, I was on the verge of falling asleep. My eyes did close a few times, but I quickly caught myself and opened them back up. I did everything I could to stay awake, until finally I just decided to give up.

"Clare, I'm going to sleep." I informed her.

No answer.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

She was still laying beside me, but she had already dozed off.

I put her laptop on her bedside table, turned the lamp off, and crawled back in bed beside her. I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**I know Eli's POV was a little shorter this time, but it will be longer next time.**

**Review. Show some love. :)) It only takes a second. ;)**

**Any suggestions? I'd love to hear them...**


	12. Rainchecks and Paintballing Pt 1

Hello Lovelies! I know I promised an update yesterday, but I was really busy. Anyways, without further ado... Chapter 12! **Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

Clare's POV-

"Eli." I muttered, while gently shaking his shoulder to wake him up. He shuffled a little, and rolled over, but didn't wake up.

"Eli." I shook him a little harder. His eyes fluttered, and then finally opened all the way. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and stretched.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" He quoted me.

"It's your turn to pick." I told him.

He smirked. "Not a chance."

I sighed, giving in. "Fine." "How about we go whale watching then?" I asked, while brushing my fingers through my hair.

"I'm up for whatever you are." He replied.

"Alright, so it's settled."

I went to the bathroom, got a quick shower, and brushed my teeth. I wrapped myself in a towel, and walked back into the bedroom.

Eli was in the middle of changing, and he was completely naked.

I stood stunned, in the doorway for a second. I could feel my cheeks getting hot from embarrassment. Eli looked a little embarrassed too. I just couldn't bring myself to look away, and that made me even more embarrassed.

"Earth to Clare." Eli muttered.

He slipped on his boxers, and a shirt.

"Yeah?..Uh...What?" I stuttered.

He chuckled. "My face is up here." He joked. "Are you done staring, or would you like me to take them off again?"

"Sorry." I mumbled, still embarrassed. The redness in my cheeks returned.

He crossed the room, to where I was standing, and wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed." He whispered. "I was just joking, Clare."

"I know, but..." I started to say something, but his lips crashed into mine, breaking me off mid-sentence.

I pulled away. "We could skip whale watching y'know. Just stay here. We have the house to ourselves." I whispered.

He laughed at me again, and handed me my jeans.

"Get dressed, Clare."

I sighed. "Fine."

He was still laughing as he slipped on his jeans and walked downstairs, leaving me alone so I could change.

I put my clothes on, and then I went downstairs as well.

Eli was watching TV. When he saw me come downstairs, he turned it off.

"Ready to go?" Eli asked me.

"Yep."

He took my hand, and walked me out to the car.

"Mind if I give you a rain check on the whale watching?" He asked.

"That's what you said about the matching piercings, and we still haven't done that." I pointed out.

He chuckled. "We will." "But I have something way more fun for us to do than go whale watching." He added.

"What?" I asked, skeptical.

"You'll see. Patience is a virtue, Clare."

"Patience Smatience."

A little while later, we pulled up in front of a building that I had never seen before. Outside, there was a whole course. I would have thought it was golf, except for the fact there were no holes or flags anywhere.

"Where are we?" I wondered.

Eli smirked. "We're paintballing."

"No we aren't" I corrected.

"Oh, come on, Clare. It'll be fun."

"No." I mumbled.

"Please?" He leaned in close; his face only inches away. His emerald-green eyes smoldered into mine, and I could feel his hot breath on my face. "Please?" He whispered again.

"Alright." I whispered, knowing I was letting him sucker me into giving him his way, yet again.

"Next weekend it's my turn to choose. No rainchecks." I muttered.

He laughed, but nodded, agreeing with me.

With that, I stepped out of the car, unwillingly, to go be pelted with a million painballs...

Eli's POV-

For some reason, Clare was deathly afraid of even the thought of going paintballing. Somehow though, I convinced her to get out of the car, and at least come try it. But, when we got inside to get our supplies, she chickened out again, this time her resolution unwavering.

"Call Adam, if you want to paintball."

"Clare..." I begged.

"No. Getting hit with a million paintballs at two-hundred miles per hour does not sound all that fun."

"Fine." I mumbled, while pulling out my cell phone to call Adam. "Are you sure you don't mind if I paintball with Adam for awhile?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Nope, I don't mind." She replied.

I dialed Adam's number.

"Hello?" He muttered.

"Hey man, You want to go paintballing today?"

"Sure!" He answered, overly excited. "What time?"

"Uh...Now." I mumbled.

"I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Alright. Bye." I muttered, closing my phone.

I walked back over to Clare, who was sitting down, talking on the phone as well.

"Okay. Bye! See ya in a few." She said. She pressed the end button, hanging up, and slid her phone back into her right pocket.

"Who was that?" I wondered, innocently."

"Just Alli. She's going to come hang out with me for awhile while you guys are playing in the woods."

The way she put it sounded weird. Playing? We're grown men, we don't "play." We run around doing fun things.

I sat with her and waited, for our friends to show up. A little while later, Adam and Alli showed up. Adam and I left, to go get dressed in our paintballing gear, and load up our guns. Clare waved goodbye, as I walked away.

"I'm cheering for ya, babe." She called.

I chuckled. "Good to know!"

With that, Adam and I left, to go have some fun.

**Comments? Suggestions? Tell me what you think in a review! Everytime I get a new one, it makes my day...So, REVIEW! :))**


End file.
